Cainan ben Enos
4th Patriarch of Genesis * Genesis 5:9-14 * Born 325 / Died 1235 (Years after Adam) * Father: Enos ben Seth * Son : Mahalaleel ben Cainan Biography Kenan (AKA: Qenan, Kainan or Cainan) (Hebrew: קֵינָן‬, Modern Qēnan, Tiberian Qēnān; Arabic: Qāynān قَيْنَان) was a Biblical patriarch first mentioned in the Hebrew Bible Book of Genesis as living before the Great Flood. He is also mentioned in the Genealogy of Jesus in Luke 3:36-37. Additionally, Kenan is also mentioned in Islam in the various collections of tales of the pre-Islamic prophets, which honor him in an identical manner. A second, postdiluvian Cainan is mentioned in the Septuagint, the Greek translation of the Book of Genesis, in the Book of Jubilees and in the Genealogy of Jesus in Luke 3. According to Genesis 5:9-14, Kenan was a son of Enosh and a grandson of Seth. Born when Enosh was ninety years old, Kenan fathered Mahalalel when he was seventy. Other sons and daughters were born to Kenan before he died at 910 years of age. According to the Book of Jubilees, Kenan's mother was Noam, wife and sister of Enosh; and Kenan's wife, Mualeleth, was his sister. Bible Narrative Jared is mentioned in Genesis 5:9-14, as part of the genealogy linking Adam to Noah. The following is taken from the King James Version of the Bible. 9 And Enos lived ninety years, and begat Cainan: 10 And Enos lived after he begat Cainan eight hundred and fifteen years, and begat sons and daughters: 11 And all the days of Enos were nine hundred and five years: and he died. 12 And Cainan lived seventy years, and begat Mahalaleel: 13 And Cainan lived after he begat Mahalaleel eight hundred and forty years, and begat sons and daughters: 14 And all the days of Cainan were nine hundred and ten years: and he died. - [Genesis 5:9-14 KJV Genesis Timeline He appears in the Book of Genesis 5:9-14, and according to the book, he lived 910 years, placing him eighth in the records for the unusually long lifespans for the antediluvian patriarchs. Born 325 / Died 1235 (Years after Adam) Book of Jubilees Narrative In the apocryphal Book of Jubilees (4:13-14), 13 And in the seventh jubilee in the third week A.M. Enos took Nôâm his sister to be his wife, and she bare him a son in the third year of the fifth week, and he called his name Kenan. 14 And at the close of the eighth jubilee 386-3992 A.M. Kenan took Mûalêlêth his sister to be his wife, and she bare him a son in the ninth jubilee, in the first week in the third year of this week, A.M and he called his name Mahalalel. Category:Biblical figures References * Cainan - LDS Bible Dictionary * Kenan - Biblical Character Disambiguation * Kenan - Wikipedia * Genesis Ch 5 KJV * Luke Ch 3 KJV * I Chronicles Ch 1 - * Moses Ch 8 - Pearl of Great Price * D&C Section 107 * Genealogy of Cainan ben Enos - Familypedia * Kenan - Religion.Wikia